Danni Bodine
Danni Bodine is a survivor in the Dead Rising 2 mission Here Comes the Groom. She is found in Swept Away on the Silver Strip, and is forced to marry Randy Tugman. She reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Here Comes the Groom Danni was held hostage at the Swept Away wedding chapel by Randy Tugman. She was forced to stand before Emanuel Tugman, owner of the chapel and Randy's father. Randy coerces him into marrying the couple. During the ceremony, Danni tries to run away from Randy but was physically restrained. Randy then tells her not to worry, as the other dead bride in the room did not mean anything to him. Upon seeing Chuck Greene, she and Emanuel beg him to rescue them. After Randy is defeated, Danni sobs that this was not how she imagined her wedding day would go. She agrees to follow Chuck to the Safe House. Sandbox Mode Danni is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. She will spawn in the second floor of Royal Flush Plaza with a handgun. Once defeated she drops her weapon and $10,000. Her corpse can also be seen in the Swept Away wedding chapel, but only if Randy is active. Trivia *During the battle, but not in the cutscenes, Danni's character model is used for the dead bride sitting in the chapel. *In the opening cutscene it appears that Danni is tied up, although she is not in gameplay. *Danni will cry very frequently, probably from the trauma of her experience with Randy. However, if the player has Leadership magazine in their inventory she won't cry at all. *Danni in high heels is probably the tallest female survivor in Dead Rising 2. This can be seen when Chuck escorts her to the Safe House. *Danni will give Erotica points when her breasts are photographed. Gallery File:Bride.png|Danni in captivity. File:Dead rising Here Comes the Groom 2.jpg|The dead bride who was killed before Danni. File:Pc danni.png|Danni is escorted to safety. File:Dead rising 2 here comes the groom reward justin tv00230.png|Danni is brought to the Safe House. File:DanniBodine.png|Danni is safe. File:Danni.png|Danni Bodine. File:Dr2 danni the bride by razkurdt.jpg PortraitDanniBodineDR2.png|Notebook portrait in Dead Rising 2. PortraitDanniBodineOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. File:Dead Rising danni notebook.png|Notebook Entry. Dead rising danni full.png Dead rising Here Comes the Groom 3.jpg Dead rising Here Comes the Groom 4.jpg Here Comes the Groom.png Dead rising Here Comes the Groom (4).jpg Terrified Danni looking at the Randy.PNG|Danni terrorized by Randy. Danni looking at the dead bride.PNG|Danni is looking at the dead bride. Danni and Emanuel looking at the Chuck.PNG Dead rising Here Comes the Groom.jpg Danni Sandbox Mode.png|Danni in Sandbox Mode. Danni Corpse (Sandbox).jpg|Danni is killed during Sandbox Mode. Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Time Category:Determinant